


Werewolf Ways

by whitehorsetiger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Keith, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secrets, Smut, Top Lance, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: “I have to go,” Lance said, stretching.Keith groaned, tightening his arms around Lance’s chest.“No, I really have to go,” Lance said, prodding Keith’s side.Keith really didn’t want to move, he was comfortable splayed on top of Lance. His head rested on Lance’s chest, soothed by its steady rise and fall. But Lance really did need to get home, he had a family thing and if there was one thing Keith wouldn’t do was keep Lance from his family. So, with a groan, Keith pushed himself up onto his knees. Lance sat up, one foot resting on the floor. Leaning over, Lance pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Keith hummed, rubbing their noses together.Keith is a witch. His brother Shiro was savaged by werewolves a year ago, causing him great pain and monthly transformations into a monster. It's rough, but with the support of his boyfriend Lance, he manages. However, Lance is keeping a secret, a secret that might tear them apart.





	Werewolf Ways

“I have to go,” Lance said, stretching.  
Keith groaned, tightening his arms around Lance’s chest.  
“No, I really have to go,” Lance said, prodding Keith’s side.  
Keith really didn’t want to move, he was comfortable splayed on top of Lance. His head rested on Lance’s chest, soothed by its steady rise and fall. But Lance really did need to get home, he had a family thing and if there was one thing Keith wouldn’t do was keep Lance from his family. So, with a groan, Keith pushed himself up onto his knees. Lance sat up, one foot resting on the floor. Leaning over, Lance pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Keith hummed, rubbing their noses together.  
“No, I really need to go,” Lance said, patting Keith’s thighs.  
Keith sighed, smoothing his hands over Lance’s shoulders.  
“I’ll see you Wednesday?” he asked.  
Lance nodded, swinging his legs off the sofa.  
“It’s the full moon tonight, so be careful,” Keith reminded him, standing up.  
“Yes, I’ll watch out for werewolves,” Lance rolled his eyes, smiling indulgently.  
Keith frowned, pinching Lance’s side.  
“You’re dating a witch and you don’t believe in werewolves.”  
Lance laughed, “It’s not about not believing, I just don’t think there are any here.”  
“Just, be careful,” Keith said, pressing their foreheads together.  
“Yeah, yeah, ok,” Lance grinned, pressing their lips together, “I’ll see you later.”  
“See you,” Keith replied softly.

Keith stood on the doorstep until the lights on Lance’s car vanished around the corner. He sighed slightly, leaning against the doorframe. Something pushed against his legs, Keith looked down. His black german shepherd, Yorak stood at his feet, looking out to where Lance had gone.  
“Come on, we’ll see him again,” Keith said, grabbing his collar and pulling him back in.  
Yorak wined, before padding over to his bed and laying down.  
“Don’t give me that look,” Keith huffed, “I can’t make him stay here.”  
Well, technically he could, but none of those ways were particularly ethical. Or legal.

****

The two of them had met when Lance had walked into Keith’s shop, looking for something to help with his love life. Not that he needed it of course, no way, he was not having any trouble, just, didn’t hurt to have a helping hand. At first, Keith had assumed Lance had been after a love potion, he’d seemed like the type. As love potions were basically magical date rape drugs, Keith was not too happy about that. That meeting had ended with Lance and Keith in a yelling match and Lance storming out without buying anything.

A few hours later, Pidge stormed in. She was, not happy. Turns out, Lance was her friend and he was just after something to help with his love life. Pidge then went on a very long rant on how Lance’s last girlfriend had been cheating on him with two different guys throughout basically all their relationship, how Lance had come into Keith’s shop looking for something to make him feel better and Keith better get him something or she’d never forgive him. Also, if he dared to tell Lance she did this, she would never forgive him.

So, a very confused Keith ended up giving Lance a rose quartz charm and selling him some peppermint tea. The charm did its job, just not in the way either of them were expecting.

****

“Hey Shiro,” Keith called as he walked into the house.  
“Hi Keith,” Shiro called back.  
Keith followed his brother’s voice to the living room, rustling the paper bag in his hands.  
“Did you bring the tea?” Shiro asked, smiling weakly.  
“Yeah, do you want some?” Keith asked.  
Shiro nodded, “And some painkillers.”  
“Ok,” Keith said, smiling weakly.

Keith’s smile dropped as he entered the kitchen, gnawing his bottom lip as he moved around the room. Tonight was the night of the full moon and, it was going to be rough. A year ago, Shiro was savaged by werewolves, leaving him covered in scars, missing an arm with his hair having gone pure white. It also caused him a massive amount of pain the day before and the day after the full moon, along with the transformation that forced them to lock him up in Allura’s basement as he shifted between a monstrous wolf and his human form. Soothing tea and painkillers was not the ideal solution, but it was the only one they had.

Keith dropped next to Shiro on the sofa, watching carefully as he hissed in pain while moving.  
“Don’t look at me like that, I’m fine,” Shiro said, poking Keith in the arm, “How’s Yorak?”  
Keith let out a long breath.  
“Yorak is good, still as excitable as ever. He tried to knock my alchemy table over yesterday.”  
Shiro snorted, before wincing slightly.  
“I can imagine, thank goodness for magic right?”  
Slumping deeper into the comfortable cushions, Keith shook his head.  
“Yeah, I’d been working on that for a week, the last thing I needed was for it to break over the floor.”  
“It’s not dangerous is it?” Shiro frowned suspiciously.  
“Um, no,” Keith said.  
“You don’t sound so sure,” Shiro crossed his arms.  
“It’s not, I swear,” Keith said.  
“Unless?”  
“Not at all.”  
“I don’t believe you.”  
“Ok, maybe if it’d broken it would have been a problem, but it’s fine really.”  
“Keith.”  
“Nothing, it’s fine.”  
“Keith.”  
“Fine.”

They had a stare down.  
“Drink your tea,” Keith grumbled.  
Shiro rolled his eyes, “I swear, if you burn the cabin down.”  
“I won’t burn the cabin down,” Keith said, “I’m not a kid anymore.”  
“Right,” Shiro dragged out, raising his eyebrow.”  
“How’s the teaching job going?” Keith asked, crossing his arms, “Fixed the projector yet?”  
“Don’t change the subject and you know that wasn’t my fault,” Shiro protested.  
“I’m not and sure it wasn’t,” Keith said.  
Shiro smiled, “You know, I saw your Lance the other day.”  
Keith narrowed his eyes, “Who’s changing the subject now?”  
“Come on now, like you don’t want to talk about your stunning, adorable boyfriend,” Shiro grinned.  
“Shut up,” Keith groaned, burying his face in his hands.  
“You wouldn’t stop gushing about him before you got together,” Shiro laughed, before doubling over in pain.  
Keith immediately moved, resting his hand on Shiro’s back.  
“I’m ok, I’m ok,” he gasped.  
Keith let out a long breath. He wasn’t, Shiro really wasn’t ok. But they had to deal with it, they didn’t have a choice.  


****

Keith really didn’t want to go out, honestly he was exhausted by the events of the full moon and just wanted to sleep. But Yorak needed a walk and he did really want to see Lance, so here he was. Yorak was trotting alongside him, tongue hanging out as he looked at everyone who passed. Most people were giving Keith a wide berth, he knew he looked rough. The several stones in his ears and the magic-imbued tattoos poking above the collar of his jacket probably weren’t helping. Yorak suddenly darted forwards, tail flicking rapidly from side to side. Keith stumbled slightly as he was pulled forward.

“Hey boy,” Lance said brightly as Yorak bounded up to him.  
Crouching down, Lance opened his arms. Yorak bounded forwards, jumping up so his paws were on Lance’s shoulders. Keith couldn’t help but smile as Lance laughed, wrapping his arms around the dog.  
“Hey human who owns my favourite boy,” Lance said, smiling up at Keith.  
Keith rolled his eyes, shoving his hands deeper in his pockets.  
“Awh, pouty,” Lance said, standing up and poking Keith in the cheek.  
Keith slapped his hand away, lips twitching up slightly at the corners.  
“Come on cutie, I’ll buy you a cookie,” Lance said, looping his arm around Keith’s shoulders.  
Keith flushed, leaning into Lance’s side “I’m not cute.”  
 “You’re adorable,” Lance said, squeezing him closer.  
Yorak was still trying to jump up at Lance, entire back end wriggling. Lance pushed him down gently.  
“Come on then,” he said, pulling Keith along, “Let’s go get some coffee!”  
Keith smiled at Lance’s enthusiasm, shaking his head.

Yorak charged after his tennis ball, snapping as it rolled away from him. Lance was laughing, long legs stretched out in front of them on the grass. Keith let out a long breath, sipping his coffee. His mind was starting to settle a little, with Lance’s bright laugh, the smell of grass, the fresh air and Yorak barking happily. The dog ran back, dropping his slimy tennis ball in Lance’s hands. Lance wrinkled his nose, before throwing it again.  
“I can’t believe he plays fetch with you,” Keith grumbled.  
“That’s because he’s a good boy,” Lance cooed.  
“He’s not here, he can’t hear you,” Keith scoffed.  
“Doesn’t change anything,” Lance nodded seriously.  
Keith knocked their knees together, dropping his head on Lance’s shoulder.

****

Keith lived in the middle of nowhere, there was the dirt road leading up to his cabin, his cabin, his garden, then nothing but forest around it. Keith liked it like this, the quiet, the peace, the lack of other people’s magic. The middle of no where was the best place for perfecting magic, also Yorak really enjoyed it.

Yorak was digging around in the dirt, Keith wasn’t all sure what for, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. His head popped up suddenly, and he yipped.  
“Yorak?” Keith asked.  
His ears flicked forwards and backwards, nose twitching. Suddenly he jumped out of the hole he had been digging, shooting off into the forest.  
“Yorak!” Keith called, sprinting after him.

They sprinted and dodged through the trees, Keith had no idea what he had seen. He was going to loose Yorak if he wasn’t careful.  
“Yorak! Come back!” he shouted, swearing loudly as he almost fell over a root.  
Yorak vanished over a small hill, barking loudly. Suddenly he went silent.  
“Yorak!” Keith shouted, stumbling down the hill.  
He froze, staring in shock at the scene in front of him.

It was the middle of the afternoon, four days after the full moon. Why then, was there a huge werewolf laid out in the forest. It was dying, chest raising and falling inconsistently with wheezing breaths. Yorak was snuffling around, getting closer and closer to the werewolf.  
“Yorak, no come here,” Keith called.  
He completely ignored Keith, getting closer and closer until he was right next to the wolf. Keith fully expected the wolf to turn around and attack him, but it didn’t. Yorak looked at the wolf, then Keith, then back at the wolf, whining. Approaching carefully, he scanned his eyes over its form. Blood was oozing from four bullet wounds in its chest, back leg trapped in a sliver snare. It didn’t look good.

The werewolf’s eyes flickered open as Yorak nudged him, picking its head up slightly. Its eyes glowed yellow for a second, before landing on Keith. They shifted from yellow to green, to blue. A very familiar bright blue. Keith’s felt like his heart stopped, no, no way.  
“Lance?”

Collapsing to his knees next to the wolf’s neck, he rested his hand on the thick brown fur.  
“Lance,” Keith croaked.  
The wolf picked his head up further, tongue flicking out to lick the side of his face.  
“Lance,” Keith said softly, because it was him, he knew it was him.  
Lance’s head dropped back to the ground with a loud wine, panting roughly. How, how had he not realised sooner. It was so obvious, the avoidance of Keith during the night before, the night after and the night of the full moon, his avoidance of silver and his incredible healing abilities. Keith felt a little stupid. Keith shook his head, damn it, Lance was dying. It didn’t matter that Keith was currently freaking out, it didn’t matter that Lance was a werewolf and didn’t tell Keith about it. Well, not right now, because Lance was dying and he needed to do something.

Scrambling for his phone, Keith shakily dialled Shiro. It only took a few seconds for him to pick up.  
“Keith?”  
“Shiro, I need your help, in the woods behind my house,” Keith said.  
“What? Keith? What’s wrong?” Shiro replied.  
“It’s not me, it’s Lance. Just, get here, it’s easier to explain when you’re here,” he said.  
“Alright, I’m on my way,” Shiro said.  
“Oh, bring some wire cutters.”  
“Why…you know what, I’ll find out.”

It took much too long, much too long with Lance’s breath getting shallower and shallower, blood oozing out of the wounds on his side, eyes becoming bloodshot as the silver made its way through his system. Yorak had snuggled up to his side, whimpering softly. Lance’s eyes slipped closed again, his body twitching slightly.  
“Come on Shiro,” Keith said softly, “Hurry up. You’re going to be ok Lance, just, hang on.”

“Keith?!” oh thank god.  
“Over here Shiro!” Keith shouted back, “Try not to freak out.”  
“That’s not, reassuring,” Shiro called, sounding very close.  
He suddenly appeared from the tree line, he froze, mouth dropping open. Keith couldn’t imagine what he was thinking, seeing a big werewolf with Keith by its neck and Yorak snuggled up beside it.  
“Keith? Explain,” Shiro finally found his words.  
“It’s Lance,” Keith said, standing up.  
“That’s Lance?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh god.”  
“Help, please.”  
Shiro closed his eyes, before letting out a long breath.  
“Ok, you’re going to have to cut the snare off,” Shiro said, holding out the wire cutters, “I’ll hold him down.”  
Keith nodded, trying to distance himself from the situation. Panicking would not get him anywhere.

Grabbing the cutters off Shiro, Keith moved towards Lance’s leg. It looked, horrible. The snare had long ago broken the skin, well on the way to breaking the tendon. Hopefully, once his silver poisoning was cured it would heal. Shiro straddled Lance’s chest, using his flesh and prosthetic hands to pin down his hips.  
“Go for it,” he said, “This is going to hurt buddy, so just hang on.”  
Keith nodded, reaching out for Lance’s leg. He slipped the cutters under the snare, Lance squealed. Shiro moved one hand to hold Lance’s leg as he kicked out, thrashing desperately as he yowled and cried with pain. Snapping the cutters closed, Keith tossed them to the side and peeled the snare away. Shiro let go of his leg to allow Lance to pull it away.  
“We need to get him back to the house,” Keith said, “I can treat the rest there.”  
Shiro nodded, “You need to calm him down, he’ll bolt.”

“Lance,” Keith said, moving up to the wolf’s head, “Lance.”  
His eyes snapped open, glowing yellow. Lance jerked forwards, fangs bared. Keith jerked backwards, but Shiro’s hold on him didn’t faulter.  
“Lance, Lance you need to snap out of it,” Keith said, “Come on.”  
Lance’s body convulsed, blood splattering out of his mouth as he slumped back to the ground. His eyes faded back into blue, body going completely limp.  
“We good?” Shiro asked.  
“Yeah, let’s move,” Keith said.

Lance was heavy, but with Keith holding his front, Shiro holding his back end and Yorak guiding them they made it back to the cabin surprisingly easily. Lowering Lance onto the living room floor, Keith stood up.  
“Watch him,” he said to Shiro before sprinting to his alchemy table.  
Using the key around his neck, Keith unlocked the cabinet beside it. Pushing aside some of the bottles, Keith pulled out a vial with a capped needle and syringe taped to it. He was unbelievably grateful that he’d thought to make an antidote to silver poisoning a while ago, after all, it took a week to brew. Grabbing his tweezers off the bench, he ran back to where Lance was completely limp. Shiro was checking him over, lifting his eyelids.  
“I don’t think we have long,” he said.  
Keith let out a long breath, “I don’t need long.”

Lance was so far gone that when Keith dug the tweezers into his wounds to pick the bullets out. Lance couldn’t heal with them in him. It took come time but finally the fourth one clattered out onto the floor. Drawing the contents of the vial into the syringe, Keith hoped this would work. He was sure he’d made it properly, but had not had a chance to try it out. Finding a thick mass of muscle in his leg, Keith stabbed and injected the mixture right into it. Lance’s body went very still and there were a few seconds where he stopped breathing, until he started to thrash. Shiro and Keith quickly backed off, avoiding Lance’s flailing limbs. Eventually, his body went still, chest rising and falling steadily in sleep. Shuffling forwards, Keith carefully lifted up Lance’s eyelids. His eyes were blue and not bloodshot, that should mean he was cured and now they just had to wait for his body to heal itself.

****

Keith and Shiro sat up with Lance all night, taking it in turns to watch him. Starting slowly, Lance’s wounds started healing. By the time dawn of the next day rolled around, they’d all closed up and the fur had grown back. Around nine, Lance’s eyes flickered open. Both Shiro and Keith froze, watching him cautiously. Lance shook his head, shakily pushing himself up to sit. He looked between the two of them, tail flicking from side to side slowly. Keith shifted towards him, kneeling in front of him.  
“Hey,” he said softly.  
Lance’s tail wagged faster.  
“You feeling ok?”  
Lance bobbed his head it what was probably a nod.  
“You think you can change to human?”  
Lance tilted his head from side to side, Keith wasn’t all that sure what that meant.  
“I’ll go get some breakfast,” Shiro said, standing up, “You want something Lance?”  
Lance bobbed his head again.  
“Alright, see you in a bit,” he left, and Keith and Lance were alone.

Lance slumped back down onto his front, body jerking slightly as he tried to turn back. Keith looked away, he didn’t really want to see his boyfriend part way between wolf and human forms. It took some time, probably more than normal.  
“Keith,” Lance suddenly said, voice rough, “Keith I’m sorry.”  
Keith turned to look at him, Lance was filthy, naked and looking terrified. Keith pulled the throw blanket off the sofa, tossing it over Lance’s form. Keith didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what he was feeling. Everything was just a complete mess, but over it all, he was so, so glad that Lance was alright.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Keith asked.  
“I, I was going too,” Lance replied, “I know how much you hate werewolves, so I wanted you to actually know me first. But, the longer I put it off, the harder it was to tell. I’m sorry.”

Keith was shaking, he didn’t know whether he was going to yell or cry.  
“I…I can’t believe you did that, you should have just told me!” Keith snapped, warmth running down his cheeks.  
Both, it turned out it was both.  
“How could you keep that from me!? I thought you trusted me,” he said, trying not to completely break down.  
“I was scared,” Lance admitted softly, “I was so scared I was going to lose you, I know it’s dumb, I know. I do trust you, just, no one outside of my family knows, not even Hunk. I…just…I know. I’m a coward, I would understand if you wanted to break up.”  
Keith felt his heart break a little.  
“Do you want to?” he asked.  
“No, Keith, no,” Lance shook his head, “I really don’t.”  
“I don’t either, Lance, I just, I need to think,” Keith sighed, “You…you’re a werewolf, I don’t know how to feel about that.”  
He wiped his eyes furiously, hiccupping softly.  
“Yeah, ok,” Lance nodded.  
Keith let out a long breath, before diving forwards into Lance’s arms.  
“I’m just happy you’re alive,” he mumbled.  
Lance let out a long breath, “Honestly? I thought I was a gonner. I must’ve followed your scent.”  
“Yorak found you,” Keith said, “It’s one of the ways I knew it was you.”  
“He’s a good boy,” Lance mumbled.  
“Yeah, he is,” Keith nodded.

****

It had been a week, one week of him not seeing Lance. They hadn’t broken up, both of them were very clear on that. Keith had needed time to think. Parking up his motorbike, Keith looked up at Lance’s apartment building. It was a bit of a shithole, which was why they mostly met at Keith’s place. Lance didn’t know he was coming over, so hopefully he was in.

Making his way up the stairs, as the lift was broken, Keith smiled at the thought of seeing Lance. One of the biggest conclusions Keith had come to in their week apart, he really missed Lance. Missed his stupid face, missed his stupidly adorable messages that always made him feel better, missed snuggling up together and all the other silly romantic stuff. So, when he knocked on the door and Lance opened it, he couldn’t help but fall forwards into the other man’s arms.  
“Keith?”  
“I missed you.”

They sat together on the sofa, knees pressed against each other.  
“I’ve not completely forgiven you,” Keith said.  
“Yeah?”  
“But I probably will.”  
“Yeah?” there was a bright smile on Lance’s face.  
“Yeah, you’re too cute not to forgive.”  
“Awh! Keith!” Lance cooed, “You say I’m the sweet one.”  
“You are,” Keith rolled his eyes, “But, no more secrets.”  
“No more secrets,” Lance replied, pulling Keith into a tight hug.  
Keith pushed him down so the two of them were splayed across the sofa, resting his ear over Lance’s chest.  
“You’re able to control your transformation?” Keith asked.  
“Yeah, to a certain degree,” Lance mumbled back.  
“Do you think,” Keith paused, humming thoughtfully, “Do you think you can help Shiro? With his?”  
Lance paused, running his fingers up and down Keith’s spine as he thought.  
“I don’t know, I had a think about it when you told me about him,” he said, “I think I might be able too, but everyone reacts differently so until I try I won’t know.”  
Keith propped himself up so he could look at Lance’s face.  
“Will you try?”  
“Yeah, I’ll give it a go.”

****

Keith smiled lightly as the bathroom door opened, tilting his head slightly.  
“You want some company?” Lance asked, voice still rough from his transformation.  
“I suppose you could,” Keith said idly.  
The shower door opened and a warm hand rested on Keith’s hip.  
“You better not have just covered me in dirt,” Keith threatened lightly.  
“Well…I wouldn’t say covered,” Lance laughed.  
Pinching Lance’s hand lightly, Keith grabbed and shoved him under the stream of water. Lance protested lightly at the rough treatment, but relaxed as Keith set about scrubbing the dirt from his skin and hair.

“How was it then?” Keith asked, carefully scrubbing Lance’s hair.  
“Good, Shiro’s been doing really well, he’s practically part of the pack now, the hunters have moved on and we managed to clear most of the snares and traps they’d set,” Lance said.  
“That’s good,” Keith said, rinsing the shampoo out before pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
Lance hummed, “Yeah, it’s nice being able to roam the woods without having to worry.”  
“I can imagine,” Keith smiled, grabbing the conditioner, “You hungry?”  
Lance hummed, hand moving from the small of Keith’s back to his ass.  
“Starving,” he said, squeezing the flesh.  
Keith inhaled sharply, before shaking his head.  
“I meant food, it’s important you eat,” he said.  
Lance groaned, “I know, but, this first?”  
He said, smoothing his other hand to grab the other cheek. Keith groaned, resting his head on Lance’s collar.  
“Fine,” he sighed, “I guess.”  
“It must be so _hard_ for you,” Lance shook his head.  
“I hate you,” Keith laughed.

They giggled like teenagers all the way back to Keith’s bedroom, kicking Yorak out before Lance collapsed on the bed.  
“Am I doing all the work then?” Keith asked, rifling through the bedside draw for lube and a condom.  
“Yup,” Lance said, putting his hands behind his head, “I’m just going to lay here.”  
Keith snorted as he clambered onto the bed, tossing the condom at Lance’s face and clicking open the lube, straddling Lance’s stomach.  
“Rude,” Lance huffed.  
Keith rolled his eyes, leaning down to press their lips together. He sat back up, coating his fingers in lube before reaching around to prod at his entrance. Sliding one finger in with a deep moan, Keith’s head dropped forwards onto Lance’s chest as he worked himself open.  
“Fuck,” Lance said softly, rubbing his hands along Keith’s back, “You’re amazing.”  
Keith’s eyes fluttered as he slipped a second finger in, twisting and spreading as he thrusted back on them.  
“Lance,” he groaned, scratching lightly at Lance’s bicep.

Lance’s hand slipped into his hair, pulling slightly.  
“Hah!” Keith cried out, arching his back and slipping in a third finger.  
With a bit of probing he found his prostate, causing him to shout. He pushed his hips back, rubbing his cock on Lance’s stomach. Lance’s arms moved from where they were rested on Keith’s back and in his hair, sliding somewhere behind him. Likely rolling the condom on.

Eventually, Keith was confident enough to slide his fingers out, sitting up. Rising up on his knees, Keith shuffled back to line himself up with Lance’s cock. Lance’s hands moved to rest on his hips, squeezing the flesh there.  
“Ready?” Keith asked, rubbing the head of Lance’s dick at his entrance.  
Lance nodded.

Keith began to lower himself down, making sure he kept his eyes open so he could watch Lance’s face. The stretch was good, Keith’s favourite combination of pleasure-pain. It hadn’t been long since they’d last had sex, so Keith slipped smoothly down until he bottomed out. He moaned, finally allowing his eyes to slip closed as he got used to the stretch and basked in the feeling of Lance so deep inside him.

Cracking his eyes open, Keith began to gently rock his hips. Lance inhaled sharply, cracking one eye open slightly. He smiled shifting his hands around to grip the muscle of Keith’s ass.  
“Come on then, show me what you’re made of,” he purred, adding a wink.  
“I will leave,” Keith said, beginning a steady rise and fall.  
“ _Sure_ you will,” Lance said, “It’ll be just s bad for you as for me.”  
Keith snorted, “I’m sure I’ll manage.”  
He smirked, starting a rhythm of rising up until only the head of Lance’s cock remained inside before dropping all the way back down. Lance’s moan was drowned out by Keith’s shout of pleasure. Keith continued this movement, letting out sharp, breathy exclamations of pleasure. Lance shifted his hips around, changing the angle until he managed to hit Keith’s prostate. Keith practically screamed, back arching sharply.

Lance’s hands slipped between Keith’s ass cheeks, smoothing down until his finger rested against Keith’s stretched entrance, feeling where they connected. Keith hissed, shuddering slightly. Lance pressed, not quite slipping inside but adding just a bit of pressure.  
“Lance,” he hissed.  
“Keith,” Lance mumbled back.  
“Close,” Keith said, before crying out.  
Wrapping his hand around Keith’s dick, jerking him off with quick flicks of his wrist. With one last drop of his hips, Keith shouted as he came. Lance jerked up into Keith’s body a few more times before spilling inside the condom. Keith dropped his head down, panting. Lance reached up to push Keith’s sweaty hair away from his face, resting the palm of his hand on Keith’s cheek. Leaning into it, Keith let out a long breath.  
“I love you,” Keith said softly, turning to press a kiss to his hand.  
Lance smiled brightly, sitting up to press their lips together.  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is...a...thing. There's also [this](https://whitehorsetiger.tumblr.com/post/174472506335/a-witch-and-a-werewolf-au) that goes with it...I don't really know what else to say.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated and I hop you enjoyed it.


End file.
